Intrépido Dilema
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: Sakura tenia claras sus preferencias. En cambio, para Hinata, las relaciones de pareja nunca habían sido lo suyo. Solía ser una testigo más en su propio e idealizado mundo de tragedias. Era retorcido concebir que el destino la atrapará en un obtuso y forajido triangulo amoroso, donde su propia identidad estaría en juego: Ese seria su mayor dilema.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se hizo presente en las comisuras de mis labios, mientras las notas hacían eco en mi mente, tal y como siempre sucedía en mis momentos de debilidad, una debilidad exquisita. Fresca, revitalizante.<p>

No me consideraba a mí misma una artista, aunque quizás muchos de mis pasatiempos recayeran en ese bello ritual donde la creatividad se convertía en una sola con mi alma. Era una rehén voluntaria de esa pasión que me inundaba, esa que vibraba en mis sentidos, esa que sentía en mis dedos al acariciar las delicadas teclas de un piano.

No se me daba nada mal la variedad, a decir verdad, catalogaría a mi propia arte como ecléctica. Sin límites ni aspiraciones.

Vivía en un constante sueño, mi disposición era mi droga. Era el único escape a mi soledad, a mis dilemas, a ese hueco que siempre llevaría conmigo y a ese irritante escozor que inundaba a mis ojos al recordar que había perdido muchas cosas en mi vida; Tantas experiencias que convierten al ser humano en uno.

Nunca sería normal, mi estilo de vida no lo era, y encajar solo podría quedar por siempre como un simple capricho.

Suspiré con cansancio, dirigiendo mi vista con melancolía hacia la ventana a mi derecha. Observe las calles, los carros cruzar por ellas, y especialmente las personas que con armonía recorrían la avenida.

¿Acaso podría adaptarme a esta ciudad? .Era clara la diferencia entre Nueva York y mi ciudad natal.

— ¡_Desaparece!_—esa fina voz femenina llamó de inmediato mi atención, provocando que dirigiera mi vista justo a la entrada del edificio de enfrente, donde pude apreciar lo que parecía ser una calurosa discusión entre una pareja. Ambos lucían desaliñados. La muchacha de cabellera rubia platinada, de aparentemente mi misma edad, llevaba puesto unos shorts y una camiseta; e incluso podía ver desde el tercer piso donde me encontraba que su cabello era retenido en una desorganizada moña. En cuanto al muchacho de cabellos rojos, además de ver que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su acompañante, daba la apariencia de ser algo mayor_— ¡Este fue el limite!, ¡Solo vete con esa zorra y desaparece de mi vista!—_gritó nuevamente, girando sobre sus pies, y con fuerte disposición a entrar nuevamente al edificio.

Deduje de inmediato la razón del conflicto. Era quizás la tercera vez que los veía discutir.

—_Vamos Shion. Ella no significa nada para mí. Tú eres la única_—continuo, sin perder la labia y seguridad en su voz_— ¿No me vas a decir que no extrañaras esto?_ —trató de retenerla, altanero. Entonces el chico, tomo su camiseta blanca de los bordes y la subió, mostrando su pecho. Su six-pack… ¿o ten-pack?

La verdad era que era una total ignorante en esa materia.

— _¡Bah!, ¡Tu solo piensas en sexo!, ¡Aleja esa tabla de planchar de mí! —_por la forma en la que su voz se vio titubeante, deduje que esa chica estaba nerviosa y a punto de dar su brazo a torcer.

Decidí que era momento de alejar mi vista de la escena, sintiéndome una entrometida al atestiguar esos conflictos de pareja.

Sonreí, levemente divertida.

Como siempre, me pareció curioso el comparar mi forma de ser con la de la chica promedio: Nunca había babeado por un par de pectorales; Mis manos nunca sudaron ante la cercanía del chico más popular de toda la preparatoria, por las usuales razones; Ni mi boca se había desencajado al admirar a la última estrella pre-fabricada de Hollywood.

En resumen: Mis pupilas nunca -recálquese el ¨Nunca¨- se fijaron en alguien del sexo opuesto.

Así de simple como se oye.

¿Eso era normal?, ¿Yo era normal?

No podían culparme de pensar así, después de todo, esa sarta de testosteronas eran como lobos. Si. Una manada de lobos hambrientos a la espera de presas, de carne fresca.

Ellos no tenían sentimientos, solo hormonas. No tenían cabeza, no pensaban con el órgano correcto.

¿Ninguna mujer se tomaba el tiempo para abrir sus ojos en este mundo estereotipado?

A mí me los habían abierto, la cruel realidad me obligó a ver más allá de todo ese amor de pareja que todos proclamaban como perfecto. Para mí ya no habían medias naranjas ni cuentos sobre príncipes y princesas. Solo naranjas y simples mortales en la búsqueda de la reproducción.

No existía ese famoso ¨Amor¨; Los opuestos no podían atraerse; La relación hombre-mujer no tenía remedio.

Suspiré, pensando en lo mucho que me costaría el lidiar con el libertinaje que esta ciudad emanaba. Había sido duro el recibirme en la preparatoria de la pequeña ciudad de la cual provenía, donde se suponía que la gentileza estaba en los poros de los habitantes, y ahora… ¿acaso los neoyorquinos serían más amables?

Lo dudaba. Lo dudaba mucho.

Suspiré una vez más, me reincorporé y alejé de la ventana de mi habitación, dejándome caer pesadamente en mi cama.

Fije mi vista en el techo.

La vida era tan monótona…y lo peor de todo era que no movía ni un solo dedo para que fuera diferente.

—Desearía ser un árbol—cerré mis ojos, obviamente percatándome de lo demente que me hacía ver el hablar sola. Era rara, muy rara, y esa era el simple dilema que siempre me seguiría. —N-no tienes remedio—Esta vez me dirigí a la chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verde que me observaba desde mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía a qué venía, y esperaba a que mi respuesta le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Ella era Sakura Haruno. Supongo que podría llamarle algo así como la mejor y quizás única amiga que tenía. Hablando literalmente. Por qué no solía contar a las amigas de ella, ni a la novia de mi primo. No era tan optimista como para hacerlo.

Se acercó a mí, y tomó asiento a mi lado, obligándome a reincorporarme. Entonces, comenzó a inspeccionar mis cabellos. Algo que odiaba totalmente, aunque ella no lo supiera,...o quizás si sabía, pero que decidía ignorar.

Le sonreí tenuemente, ocultando lo que mi mente en realidad pensaba. Por algo todos me llamaban ciegamente: ¨Pan de Dios¨.

No había titubeo en mis acciones en cuanto se refería a Sakura, era su sombra en todo, solo el reflejo del espejo que todo su ser representaba. Siempre había sido así, incluso ahora cuando éramos roommates y nuevo ingreso de derecho en la NYU. Siempre era la sumisa en nuestra relación, no conociendo el simple monosílabo ¨no¨ cuando se trataba de ella. Supuse que mi falta de voz propia me impulsaba a ser condescendiente en todo, digo, ¿Para qué entrar en conflictos?, yo era partidaria de la paz y contradecir la palabra de mis allegados solo significaba una sola cosa: Conflicto. Mi tortura.

—Hinata, tú eres la que no tiene remedio. Prometiste que hoy saldríamos de compras, no puedes simplemente retractarte a tu palabra—pude notar el cansancio en su voz, mientras inspeccionaba escrutadoramente mi desaliñada cabellera azulada. Apretó mis hombros suavemente tras mi espalda, y añadió con esa seguridad de la cual yo carecía: —Te aseguró que no hay nada que una buena alisadora no pueda hacer. Tu cabello es realmente hermoso, solo necesita de unos pocos ajustes— Mis manos repasaron levemente las hebras de mi cabello. Vaya, mi compañera era muy optimista.

—S-sakura, p-por favor, ya dejemos a un lado el asunto de mi cabello…así me gusta—mentí, la verdad era que odiaba mi cabello hasta los límites más finitos, pero, decidí no inmiscuir a Sakura en una batalla naval, porque estaba segura de que si mis cabellos tuvieran personalidad, estos serían testarudos y persistentes.

Sus ojos jades me vieron con negación, obviamente no creyendo ni una palabra de mis labios—Si tan solo fueras un poco más vanidosa nos evitaríamos esto, pero en fin…—La conocía muy bien como para afirmar que había decidido dejar a un lado el tema de mí cabello.

— ¿P-porque mejor no nos concentramos en no llamar la atención en nuestro primer día?—propuse, deseando que la ¨Nueva actitud¨ que Sakura se había propuesto a adoptar este año no me involucrará.

Podría tardarme horas explayando mis ideas libertadoras en un monologo, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de ser un cordero asustadizo que siempre se refugiaba en su mejor amiga. Daba pena admitirlo, pero era la verdad. ¿Qué podía decir?: Amaba ser de perfil bajo. Hablar y el bullicio no era lo mío, era demasiado tímida como para no hiperventilar en medio de la multitud.

Sakura fingió sopesarlo por unos segundos: —No lo creo—se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista hacia la ropa desperdigada sobre mi cama. Tome un sorbo de, la ya no tan caliente, taza de té sobre mi mesita de noche, quizás tratando de restarle importancia al miedo que comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda. —Hinata. Iremos de compras—No había sido una sugerencia. Al ver la mueca en mis labios y el estrés en mis orbes, añadió: — Es tiempo para un cambio, y entrar a la universidad es nuestra única oportunidad. Ya no quiero volver a ser la chica que solo da pena de sí misma a los demás—afirmó con una voz que no daba espacio a reproches y salió de la habitación. Entendí su punto. Nadie más que yo conocía lo dura que la vida había sido con ella.

Suspiré, rendida. Era su palabra contra la mía y eso significaba que debía ir de compras ese día. Solo no esperaba que demoráramos tanto, el solo imaginar el pasar horas en esos vestidores me daba vértigo.

Suspire una vez más, le di una probada más a mi té vespertino y me puse mis gafas. Lista para mi salida.

Sería una tarde muy larga. Lo presumía por el entusiasmo que bailaba en los ojos de Sakura cuando llegué al recibidor. Tomé mi pequeño bolso de cuero sobre la mesa, y lo coloque de forma cruzada sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Listas—anunció con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y salía por la misma. Yo le seguí con cierto desgano.

Justo al cerrar la puerta nos topamos con un chico de cabello azabache y ojos de casi el mismo tono, su porte era desgarbada, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su apartamento, el cual quedaba en el mismo piso del de ambas. Tal parecía que no seriamos las únicas en salir esa tarde.

Si no me equivocaba, su nombre era Sasuke. Eso lo sabía por la breve convivencia que tuvimos con él hacía cuatro noches cuando, tanto yo como Sakura, llegamos de Texas y tuvimos problemas con la cerradura del apartamento y él se prestó a ayudarnos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—levanté mi mano, en un tímido saludo. Este solo me devolvió algo mas parecido a una mueca que a una sonrisa.

Sakura me dio un codazo en las costillas, cortando mi atención hasta sus ojos verdes. Viéndome con reprobación, me tomó de la mano y sacó de la planta al dirigirnos al ascensor.

El edificio donde rentábamos estaba destinado para la clase media, y con suerte contaba con ese ascensor.

— ¿S-sakura?, creí que habías dicho que tratarías de entablar amistad con los chicos—le cuestione con una sonrisa tensa, nerviosa porque quizás nuestro vecino notara la hostilidad de mi amiga.

— ¿Acaso no notaste lo arrogante que es?, ¡Ni siquiera te devolvió el saludó! —exclamó con exasperación. El temperamento de Sakura había explotado y no había nada que lo detuviera ahora. —Ya empiezo a arrepentirme de lo que dije. No necesito amigos chicos si son así en esta ciudad—

—Q-quizás es solo tímido—

— Lo dudo mucho—hizo una mueca al decirlo y oprimió el botón que nos llevaría al primer piso— Hinata, conozco muy bien a la tímida número 1 de por aquí como para saber detectar a los tímidos a kilómetros. Sasuke no lo es y punto—No pude añadir nada a eso. Ella tenía razón, mi casi permanente tartamudeo era la prueba irrefutable de mi crónica patología—Mejor dejemos ese tema sobre hacer amigos a un lado—Para mi sorpresa, repentinamente su ceño se relajó y vi como una sonrisa se formó en su rostro: — ¿Para que necesito a un amigo si te tengo a ti Hinata? —Tomó mi mano—Tu eres todo lo que necesito. No creo que sea necesario superar a mi temor y odio descomunal hacia los chicos—su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Eso es casi imposible si tomas en cuenta varios factores. Unos que aparte de la razón principal no dejan de afectarme—

—Tienes razón. V-venir de una escuela solo de chicas también me ha afectado incluso a mí—confesé con cierto deje de vergüenza. No mentiría, y proponerme a no hacerlo implicaba admitir abiertamente que el mundo de los chicos era totalmente desconocido para mí. A decir verdad, mi poca experiencia con ellos incluso me enfundaba temor; Dudaba mucho de poder algún día entablar un vínculo con uno, y lo triste de todo era que realmente lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. A diferencia de Sakura, yo no tenía un fuerte fundamento para odiar a todo lo que representara el sexo masculino, aunque he de admitir que quizás me había visto influenciada por la perspectiva que Sakura constantemente pulía en mí; digamos que ser influenciable no estaba a mi favor en esas ocasiones.

Pronto, para sorpresa de ambas, el chico de cabello azabache entró en el ascensor; Imperturbable. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

— ¿V-vas al primer piso? —le pregunté, a lo que él solo dirigió su mirada hacia mí por unos breves segundos y asintió con la cabeza; Nada de palabras, ni gestos.

El trayecto fue algo tenso. El tiempo que le tomo al ascensor llegar a la primera planta habrá sido, a lo mucho, medio minuto: Aunque mentalmente fue quizás uno de los viajes más largos de mi vida. Ya al llegar al vestíbulo supuse que ese incomodo momento llegaría a su fin, pero al salir de nuestro edificio y llegar a la avenida supe que quizás estaba siendo demasiado positiva.

— ¿A dónde te diriges? —me mordí la lengua, por olvidar reprimir esa manía de sentir la necesidad de hablar en los silencios incómodos.

El chico de mirada penetrante me clavó la vista y respondió: —No lo sé, no soy de por aquí—se encogió de hombros—Supuse que tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien para saber dónde queda el centro comercial más cercano—

—Igual que nosotras—me susurró Sakura, con cierto deje de estrés. Supe al instante de que ninguna de las dos se había planteado eso, a decir verdad no conocíamos ningún sitio de por aquí.

—Nosotras también buscábamos un centro comercial. ¿P-porque no vamos juntos? — ¿En que estaba pensando? Me reprendí por tercera o quinta vez en el día por mis ocurrencias. Definitivamente mi cerebro no funcionaba cuando se dejaba dominar por la timidez, ya lo había aceptado hacia mucho.

Sakura me dio un codazo y ver su expresión no hizo nada más que confirmar mi estupidez.

Aunque...quizás Sasuke se rehusará. Si. Eso era lo más lógico, digo, ¿Por qué habría de querer acompañarnos?, a leguas notaba su prepotencia.

—Está bien— sonrió de medio lado.

Parpadee dos veces, con una leve incredulidad. ¿Así que él si sonreía después de todo? Quizás no sería una mala idea entablar por primera vez en mi vida amistades con el sexo opuesto.

Sakura solo se limitó a bufar por lo bajo, mientras que con su dedo le hizo una señal a un taxi. Luego de preguntarle a este sobre centros comerciales, nos dispusimos a pedirle que nos llevará hasta ahí, y durante el trayecto no hubo nada más que ese frió e incómodo silencio.

— ¿De dónde eres? —decidí romper el hielo luego de un par de minutos.

—Texas—

—V-vaya…y-yo igual—

— ¿En serio? —

—Si. Del condado de Grimes—

—Ya veo…—su mirada se perdió levemente en la ventana—Mis padres tienen una casa de campo en Anderson—

—Humm… ¿Tú vives ahí? —

—No—su seca respuesta me saco un suspiro, quedando en claro que lo mejor sería no ahondar más en esa plática.

Nadie dijo nada más en lo que resto de camino, ya al llegar a nuestro destino cada quién partió por su cuenta. Quedando nuevamente sola con Sakura.

—Ese chico no me agrada para nada, me parece peligroso—fue lo primero que dijeron los labios de mi amiga al verlo entrar a una tienda de libros. —Yo de ti no me fiaría de él— Sakura a veces podía sonar algo paranoica.

—Y-yo sigo pensando que solo es un poco reservado— La mirada de incredulidad de Sakura no tardó en aparecer.

—No me importa si lo es o no. Simplemente es de ese tipo de personas que con solo verlos a simple vista me repelen—sus ojos destellaron veneno, pero pronto se centraron en mi y me vio casi a modo maternal —Eres como un pequeño ratón en medio de serpientes. Siempre tan ingenua—su ceño volvio a fruncirse— ¿Quién te asegura que ese tal Sasuke no es un asesino en serie?—

—No exageres—reí por su ocurrencia— Si no te agrada, quizás se deba a que a ti te falta paciencia y a él un poco más de cordialidad. A veces ciertos tipos de personalidades pueden llegar a chocar—sone suave.

—Quizás…—se quedó pensativa unos segundos más y después pareció salir de su ensoñación abruptamente al ver un cartel en una tienda de cosméticos: —No perdamos más el tiempo y recorramos las tiendas—nuevamente su voz sonó emocionada, tal como en la tarde, antes de toparnos con Sasuke.

Me acomode las gafas y observé la magnitud del centro comercial, no había comparación con los pequeños centros de mi ciudad. Supuse que nos tomaría horas el poder recorrer con suerte el 50% de las tiendas, y llegué a pensar que solo quizás no estaría mal, la curiosidad a explorar el nuevo terreno con el que jugaba me emocionaba en muchas formas.

Luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial, decidimos que ya era tiempo de partir. Pero antes, nos detuvimos en Starbucks.

—Al final tú estilo será el mismo este año. ¡Se supone que esto sería un makeover completo! —se quejó Sakura, algo exasperada mientras alzaba las bolsas a la altura de su rostro.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me pasé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja: —L-lo siento. S-simplemente no me gusto lo que escogías para mí—Mi mente repasó en esa micra de segundo los cientos de vestidos y faldas que me había obligado a probar. Durante toda la tarde me la había pasado buscando excusas para negarme a comprar tales prendas, esa usuales en una chica desinhibida y no en una tímida Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura bufó y se sentó en una mesa con pesadez.

—Pides tú. Suficiente tuve con que no me dejarás controlar tu vida por un día—bufó por segunda vez. Yo, en cambio, deje las bolsas sobre el asiento, y me dirigí hacia el mostrador con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Sin azúcar—escuché a alguien pedir a mi lado del mostrador.

Esa voz la reconocí, digo, hacia no más de dos horas había hablado con él.

—S-sasuke—tartamudee al reencontrarlo nuevamente, no estando acostumbrada a tantas coincidencias.

—Oh. Eres tú—con indiferencia quitó su atención de mí en cuanto a penas me había visto, y tomó su café.

Me mordí los labios, no encontrando que más decir. Tenía un problema realmente serio con entablar conversaciones o relaciones con otras personas. La cordialidad estaba por encima de todo en mis principios: — ¿N-no quieres sentarte con nosotras? —le señale la mesa donde Sakura parecía estar leyendo una revista, totalmente absorta de que tendríamos nuevamente compañía.

Él tomo un poco de su café, vio rápidamente su reloj de mano y respondió: —Está bien—

Pedí dos granitas de café, tomé mi orden y me dirigí hacia la mesa junto a Sasuke. Definitivamente Sakura querría matarme al verme llegar con algo más que su pedido.

—Hinata, ya estaba empezando a considerar la idea de ir por ti. ¿Por qué te demoraste tant…?—la pregunta quedo en los labios de mi amiga y pronto el fastidio se transfiguro en una mueca. — ¿Tú de nuevo? —

Él aludido tomó la revista que hacía unos segundos Sakura sostenía y la ignoró olímpicamente. Los ojos verdes de ella lo fulminaron desde su asiento.

Decidí ignorar aquello y responder a la pregunta que Sakura había querido realizar antes de, literalmente, olvidarse que estaba ahí: —Demoré un poco por que no encontraba mi billetera y Sasuke tuvo que pagar por mí—un leve rubor adorno mis mejillas al recordar el embarazoso momento, mi torpeza me había jugado una mala pasada.

—Supongo que te debo unas gracias, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No? —se dirigió nuevamente a él. Me sorprendí un poco al detenerme en que Sakura conociera el apellido de nuestro vecino, comprobando así, que a diferencia de mí, mi compañera si era una persona despierta y que se mantenía informada de su entorno.

Sasuke levanto levemente la vista: —Supongo que si— Se encogió de hombros, bajando nuevamente su vista hacia la revista y cambiando de página, no sin antes darle un sorbo más a su café. Una rutina que llevaba empleando desde que había tomado asiento.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos desde su lugar: —Tú dijiste que eras de Texas. ¿Pero exactamente de dónde eres?—comenzó a interrogar, sonando extrañamente serena. Supuse que la vocecilla del orgullo le había hecho ver que se estaba mostrando demasiado afectada por la presencia de ese chico que apenas conocía.

—De Dallas—

—¿Estudias?—

—Si. Este es mi primer año en la escuela de derecho de la NYU—

Oh...Dios... Las coincidencias seguían cayendo sobre mi.

La sorpresa bailó unos segundos en los ojos de Sakura: —Nosotras también empezaremos derecho en la NYU—

—Tal parece que nos encontraremos más seguido—cambió nuevamente de pagina.

—Si...se podría decir que es positivo el comenzar el año con conocidos de antemano...—su voz sonó algo baja al encontrarse levemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Supongo—

— ¿Y qué tal de tu compañero de apartamento?, porque supongo que lo compartirás, ¿no? —le dio una probada más a su granita.

—Estás en lo cierto, él también aplico a derecho. De hecho, debo recogerlo dentro de una hora en el aeropuerto—para mi mayor sorpresa el rostro imperturbable de Sasuke pareció desfigurarse en una mueca de fastidio—Se suponía que ambos deberíamos abordar el mismo vuelo, pero él muy idiota olvido su pasaporte y se percató de ello hasta el momento de abordar—

Me extrañe de mi misma al encontrar gracioso tal infortunio del chico. No pude evitarlo. ¿A qué clase de persona le sucedían percances de ese tipo? , ni siquiera mi torpeza llegaría a tener tanta imaginación.

— Pobre chico, de seguro la pasó muy mal—añadió Sakura mientras reía levemente. Se sintió bien ver el cambio en ella, era quizás la primera vez que la veía sonreír en presencia de un chico. Quizás el tiempo realmente sanará al pasado, y volviera a ser la chica de antes, aquella que había conocido en secundaria, aquella antes de aquel fatídico día… Un relato que ni siquiera me atrevía a recordar...

El tiempo pasó rápido, una hora había parecido 1 minuto en medio de esa conversación, esa entre hostil y amigable. Al final, los tres habíamos podido pasar una tarde amena, hablando de trivialidades y conociéndonos aún más, cosa que a pesar de lo reservado que parecía Sasuke, no pareció incomodarnos. Al menos por mi parte.

Pero fue entonces cuando todo atisbo de tranquilidad se vio perturbado, justo cuando dirigí mi vista hacia un cartel al otro lado de la calle. Lo que vi congelo mi vista.

—S-sakura—le pique el hombro con mi dedo índice, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —me vio con cierta confusión y solo atine a señalarle detrás suyo. Está de inmediato al ver lo que yo quería que viera, se reincorporó bruscamente, y fui testigo del como el color abandono su rostro.

Justo al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Este portaba unos vaqueros y camiseta tan desaliñados que le daban un aspecto un tanto despreocupado y aterrador –para mí y Sakura-

Me tapé el rostro con una mano, sin poder creer el infortunio que nos atosigaba en nuestra primera salida a la ciudad. Justo teníamos que encontrarnos con el acosador número uno de Sakura Haruno, su peor pesadilla. No concebía que este se hubiera mudado a Nueva York, ¿estaría tras ella nuevamente? ¿Acaso simplemente no podía dejarla en paz?

—D-deidara—Sakura tartamudeó el nombre de su peor pesadilla, con el pánico centelleando en sus ojos.

—Mira a quién tenemos por aquí—observo a Sakura de pies a cabeza al cruzar la calle y acercarse a nuestra mesa, con una mirada hambrienta que hablaba por si sola. —Si es Sakurita—habló esta vez en un tono meloso mientras la tomaba del brazo y giraba contra sí.

Fue testigo del horror en los ojos de ella. Eso estaba fuera de los limites de su salud mental: — ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! —se liberó totalmente escandalizada de él y lo vio con sus ojos casi al borde del llanto.

El solo chasqueó la lengua y le sonrió con sorna. : —Vamos Sakurita, todos sabemos lo que sientes por mi—

Sakura respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a desafiar con su mirada al chico: —Por favor, ya déjame en paz. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que no me interesan los chicos? — Sakura no mintió, ¿Olvide mencionar que apuntaba para otro equipo?

Sasuke, quién parecía permanecer al margen de la situación, solo enarcó una ceja.

—Lo sé. Pero no me recrimines, yo solo intento enderezarte—

—Pues deberías rendirte. Sabes muy bien que mi corazón ya tiene dueña—con el poco valor que le quedaba, sonrió con sorna y él hizo una mueca.

—Ya lo sé—rodó los ojos y lo vi observarme por el rabillo del ojo. — Aunque a ella no parece molestarle que te toque—Vi lágrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos de mi amiga cuando este tuvo la intención de pasar su mano por la parte baja de su espalda. Yo solo atine a acercarme a ambos, con la furia recorriendo mi sistema, opacando en su totalidad al temor en el cual me había visto envuelta hacia unos momentos.

No había sido consciente de que Sasuke se había nombrado en ayuda de ella hasta que se dirigió a Deidara con voz de advertencia: —Déjala ir. Ella te dijo que…—no lo deje terminar:

Tomé aire, desesperada por hacerme notar y alejar a ese sujeto de Sakura: — ¡Suelta a mi novia! —prácticamente grite en medio de mi efusividad, tomando a _mi amiga, confidente y novia_ del brazo, alejándola de ese sujeto.

El color subió a mis mejillas.

Ahora el adaptarme o encajar sería misión casi imposible, no cuando pude ver desde mi posición un sin número de estudiantes con carpetas en cuya pasta brillaba el logo: NYU School of Law.

Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era empezar mi estadía en esa ciudad de esa forma, en mi mente lo había deseado.

Pero con la noticia de que Sakura y yo éramos más que amigas... Oh, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas importantes:<strong>

**-85% NaruHina**

**-15% SasuSaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

* * *

><p>Un padre debe vigilar de cerca a sus hijas, o eso al menos repetía mi madre una y otra vez. Mi padre ignoro ese consejo, y en lugar de ser precavido, acabo dándole acceso al enemigo. Luego todo estaba fuera de control.<p>

Una vez que la valla de la confianza se extendió ante sus ojos, aquel despreciable ser comenzó a hacer sus movidas. Aquella tarde había decidido ir más lejos, tomándome de ambas muñecas, y estrellando mi cuerpo contra el concreto. Jadee debido a la fuerza de su agresión, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio por unos segundos. Pero entonces mi nublada vista logro divisar la luz que entro a la habitación una vez que la puerta se abrió, y una asustada Sakura acudía a mi rescate.

— ¡Sakura! — grite y la observe con horror, advirtiéndole que no debía intervenir.

Sabía muy bien como todo acababa después. Pero en este sueño, o pesadilla, desee ser capaz de proteger a mi amiga.

Entonces, no me tomo mucho el revolucionar a mi mente dentro de mi propia imaginación. Ahora sería yo quién tendría el control, y haría todo lo posible para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Lo haría por ella y por mí. Entonces, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, fui capaz de liberarme del agarré e invertir los roles con ese despreciable ser.

Observe los cabellos rosados extendidos sobre la cama.

Parpadee dos veces, observando frente a mí a una persona distinta a con quien forcejeaba hacia unos segundos en mi pesadilla: — ¿Sakura? —parpadee dos veces más, tratando de aclarar mi vista.

Sakura me observo con muchas interrogantes en su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien Hinata? —sus ojos verdes me observaron con duda y preocupación.

Libere sus hombros. Ambas nos reincorporamos. Observe mi alrededor, aún conmocionada. Todo estaba bien. Estaba en el lugar correcto: mi deprimente habitación.

Solo había sido un sueño.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —

—S-sí. No te preocupes—le respondí, todavía aturdida.

—Solo relájate—colocó una mano sobre mi hombro mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa reconfortante.

Le correspondí a su sonrisa, pero pronto caí en la cuenta de algo al ver la luz colándose por las ventanas.

La sangre escapó de mí, ya de por sí, pálido rostro— ¿Qué hora es? — No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No te preocupes, aún son las 6 tontita—se rio y reincorporó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Uh…—El aire atascado en mis pulmones escapo con alivio. Aún tenía dos horas para estar lista, y a mi favor tenía el hecho de que estaba a menos de 10 minutos a pie de la universidad.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? —me ofreció desde la puerta.

—Si. Por favor—respondí, tratando de que mi voz sonará serena, pero en cuanto la vi salir por la puerta me recosté con cansancio y estrés sobre mi cama.

Sería mi primer día. Mi primer día en el infierno. Eso lo tuve claro el día anterior, cuando muchos rostros me habían observado indiscriminadamente y no se espaciaron en demostrar su desagrado con toda la situación. Para mi mala suerte, parecía que todos aquí eran demasiados sinceros y no eran del tipo de personas que se guardaban sus opiniones.

Desde la sala escuche la melodía del celular de Sakura.

.

.

—No, no papá. Hoy también me gustan las chicas—le repetía con aburrimiento Sakura a su padre por teléfono.

Era una rutina. Su padre siempre se aseguraba de preguntarle de si su extraño ¨gusto¨ seguía en pie. Supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde en esas batallas. El que Sakura fuera gay podría tener un fuerte motivo, y ese fuerte motivo era el que no dejaba dormir a sus padres.

Kiba, amigo de Sakura y recálquese ¨totalmente Gay¨, a mi lado, bufó. —Esos viejos nunca cambian, ¿no? —Se abanicó con la revista en sus manos.

—Ellos solo se preocupan por ella—los defendí. No podía hacer nada más que compadecerlos, ellos solo querían el bien de su hija; Y el bien en la vida implicaba tomar el camino correcto, ¨a como la naturaleza manda¨. Por supuesto, hablando desde una perspectiva heterosexual y quizás homofóbica.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen, de igual forma que te quieren a millas lejos de Sakura—puntualizó.

—No los culpo. Ya van casi cinco años desde que yo la ¨corrompí¨—Suspiré y tomé un poco de té verde. Amargo. Más amargo que el sabor que esa última afirmación había dejado en mi boca. ¿Pero que más daba? Mi propio conflicto interior me impulsaba a siempre autocastigarme de cualquier forma. Era mi propia decisión, a diferencia de mi "relación" con Sakura. Yo no me consideraba a mí misma de gustos extravagantes. Para nada. No me había mostrado interesada en chicos, ni mucho menos en chicas; Mi reloj biológico estaba estancado.

Era una larga, ridícula y trágica historia la que me ataba a aceptar ser su ¨novia¨. Había culpa, remordimiento y compasión de mi parte, después de todo ella era la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la única que afirmaba ¨amarme¨.

Pero yo sabía que todo esto era solo un escenario. Un intento de actuación por parte de ambas, donde intentábamos sin remedio el escapar de nuestro pasado. Pero quizás ella tenía una venda más gruesa en sus ojos, porque yo incluso en medio de la oscuridad en la que vivíamos podía saber lo que estaba pasando. Y era muy cruel de mi parte el empujarla y encerrarla en esa burbuja en la cual con recelo se escondía.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz, incluso a mi costa. Ese era el precio que debía pagar por mis actos.

—Ugh! —Los ojos marrones de Kiba me observaron con frustración— ¡Odio cuando hablas así!, ¡Odio cuando te afrentas de ti misma!, ¡Si ya saliste del closet ¿Por qué jugar a las escondidas?! — Como un homosexual fiel a sus ¨principios¨ Kiba se exasperaba con mi inseguridad.

—Yo nunca he salido del closet—le recordé. ¿Cómo hacerle saber de una vez por todas de qué yo no era igual a él ni a Sakura?

Él sabía muy bien que mi ¨Romance¨ con Sakura era tan sincero como las promesas de un político.

—Esperó que un día lo hagas, tú y Sakura serían la perfecta pareja—Le sonreí de vuelta, sopesando la idea con diversión. Eso me era tan inverosímil, Sakura nunca dejaría de ser mi mejor amiga.

—Quién sabe—reí y tome un poco más de té.

—Te noto un poco un poco estresada. ¿Todo está bien con tú padre? —Sakura, quien ya había dejado de hablar con su padre, me cuestiono y tomo asiento a mi lado.

Baje mí vista a la taza entre mis manos: —Si, todo está bien. Anoche hablamos por teléfono— Un padre debe vigilar de cerca a sus hijas, o eso al menos repetía mi madre una y otra vez. Quizás dicho consejo fuera tomado en serio cuando las cosas ya estaban fuera de control. Por eso no era de extrañarse que el matrimonio de mis padres ya no fuese lo que alguna vez fue.

— ¿Entonces porque tan abatida? , ¿Acaso es por la pesadilla?—

Suspiré. Hablar sobre mis constantes pesadillas no era un tema muy ameno para comenzar el día: —No. Lo que pasa es que…—Deje la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y me recosté sobre el sofá, observando el techo con frustración—Es solo que…me siento un poco nerviosa al pensar en cómo me verán las personas—cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver su reacción— Tú sabes…después de lo que escucharon ayer puede que no les sea de su agrado—

—Lo siento mucho Hinata—Cuando abrí de nueva cuenta mis ojos me topé con un semblante lleno de ínfima tristeza y culpa—Creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta contigo. Lo fui en Texas, y creo que lo estoy siendo aquí ahora. Tú realmente no eres…—

—No digas eso. Tenemos una promesa—

—Lo sé. Pero lo único que has hecho ha sido soportar burlas cuando realmente eres heterosexual. Creo que es momento de que olvides de que siento algo por ti y terminemos con esta farsa. No quiero tú lastima, es tiempo de que me las arregle por mí misma—

—P-pero Sakura…Esta farsa frente a los demás te ha ayudado a superar tu pasado, lo sé. Los chicos cuando saben de mí se alejan de ti, y eso. ¡Y eso significa que hay paz para ti y con eso me basta para ser feliz!—

—Eso solo alimenta mi cobardía…—sus ojos se opacaron aún más—Ambas sabemos que ha de haber un día en que deba dejar esto atrás…—

—Tienes razón. Pero siempre y cuando este en mis manos, te seré de la mayor ayuda posible. Siempre cuentas conmigo de la forma que quieras—

—Eso se llama lastima. Y yo quiero que tú…—

—Ya basta—la corte antes de que terminará la oración. Que tú mejor amiga te amé sí que es un gran dilema cuando no te consideras a ti misma homosexual.

El celular en mi pantalón vibró, era Ino: —_ ¡Hinata! ¡Ya se nos hace tarde! ¡Baja de una vez!_ —dijo y de inmediato cortó, supuse que solo quería que tomará el mensaje y obedeciera. Así eran mis ¨amigas¨ y yo era así: Condescendiente.

—Nos vemos luego chicos, se me hace tarde—me despedí mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada, y tomaba mi bufanda y bolso. Abrí el pomo de la puerta y salí del apartamento. Entre al ascensor y oprimí el botón para dirigirme al primer piso.

Pero justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, un chico consiguió entrar. Lo observe silenciosamente colocarse a mi lado, recostar su espalda contra la pared y colocar ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, buscando aire. Cuando giro su atención hacia mí, note como sus cabellos dorados se le pegaban a la piel debido al sudor, haciendo que de cierta forma luciera más agitado de lo que ya estaba cuando se pasó una mano por su frente parar apartar sus cabellos. Luego me otorgo una sonrisa de disculpa, provocando que repentinamente me sintiera sofocada por su presencia.

— ¿Vas al primer piso, verdad?

—A-ah, s-si—De cierta forma me intimido la cordialidad en su voz, asimismo sus ojos azules me parecían cálidos sin siquiera haber cruzado más palabras. El calor subió a mis mejillas al descubrirme observándolo. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso ese chico me…había gustado a primera vista?

No me dio tiempo de analizar ese nuevo descubrimiento luego de que repentinamente el ascensor se detuviera y las luces se apagaran.

Entre en pánico.

—Supongo que por eso el alquiler es barato—Él bromeó y rio, tomándose con gracia toda la situación.

— ¿Q-Que sucede? —Me acerque hacia el panel de control y vi que este estaba apagado. Oprimí repetidas veces el botón 1, pero no parecía responder. La sangre se fue hasta mis pies, dejándome dominar por el miedo.

—Uh…supongo que tendremos que esperar a que venga mantenimiento y repare esta porquería. Qué suerte la mía. ¿Sabes lo duro que es tomar un vuelo en la madrugada y encima acabar atrapado en un ascensor? ¡La suerte no está de mi lado! —

—N-no me lo imagino—A duras penas logre seguir la secuencia de sus palabras, pues aun insistía en oprimir ese botón una y otra vez.

—Mucho menos te imaginaras que se suponía que ayer tomaría un vuelo con un amigo, pero por olvidar mi pasaporte no pude abordar. Diablos, ¡Jamás pensé que esas cosas tan terribles le pasara a las personas!— Él parecía notar mi desesperación y quizás por eso se esforzaba en introducirme plática. Apreciaba el gesto, pero estaba lo suficientemente aterrada como para seguirle la corriente.

—Que t-terrible—Dada por vencida, deje de insistir en el panel de control y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, tratando de no perder la compostura. Era claustrofóbica, pero si lograba concentrarme lo suficiente podía evitarme una vergüenza delante de mi nuevo vecino.

— ¿Eres del piso 3 también? —

—S-sí. M-me mude la semana pasada—

—Ah, ¿Ya conociste a Sasuke? —

— ¿Sasuke? —

—Sí, un chico rarito con aspecto de emo, ¿no lo has visto? —

—C-creo…—Cerré los ojos y respire hondamente, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Entonces analice sus palabras y vino a mi mente aquel chico de cabello azabache que nos había acompañado al centro comercial el día anterior. —Sí, si lo conozco. Es muy amable—

— ¡¿Amable?! —exclamo totalmente sorprendido, una reacción un tanto cómica que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. Pero la gracia no duro tanto cuando el ascensor se tambaleo un poco.

— ¡N-nos caeremos! —exclame asustada, apretando mis manos contra mi pecho y respirando exageradamente y de una forma un tanto escandalosa. Me quite la bufanda, acalorada por el estrés que me producía la sola idea de estar atrapada en esas cuatro paredes, sentía que el aire me faltaba. Él lo noto y se acercó a mí con ojos realmente preocupados.

—Te noto pálida. Solo relájate, todo estará bien, ¿sí?—me hablo dulcemente, tal y como si me tratase con una niña. Colocó una mano sobre mi frente. De inmediato ese contacto ardió sobre mi piel y me puso totalmente a la defensiva en un cerrar de ojos— ¡N-no me toques!— Presa del pánico aleje bruscamente su mano de mi rostro y retrocedí dos pasos, cayendo al suelo ante mi torpeza. Él me observo, quizás algo ofendido.

Para mi suerte, las luces se encendieron nuevamente y aparentemente comenzamos a movernos. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede? —se acercó Ino a nosotros, tal parece que había visto mi escenita. Muy tarde sentí vergüenza de ello y me reincorpore sin darle la cara a ese chico tan amable.

—N-nada, y-ya se nos hace tarde—Pase de ella a pasos rapidos. Ino me siguió hacia la salida, donde nos esperaba un Sai un tanto confundido.

Yo ahora solo sentía mi rostro arder al recordar lo hostil que fui. De seguro habría pensado que era una rarita, y bien que me tenía merecido ese título. ¿Quién me entendía? Era una rara.

Solo esperaba no volver a encontrármelo por una buena temporada.

.

.

Observe el intimidante edificio frente a mí, donde en su fachada de aparejo inglés hondaban aquellas banderas purpuras con el emblema distintivo de la universidad, y se respiraba aquel aire de sobriedad. Cerré mis ojos, y llene mis pulmones de aire. Finalmente estaba en la escuela de derecho de la NYU.

—Jamás creí que llegaríamos tan lejos. Parece que fue ayer cuando aún teníamos que usar aquellas faldas largas y nos prohibían usar el pelo suelto. Definitivamente no extrañare a aquellas monjas—Se extasiaba de felicidad Ino a mi lado. Con ella, Sakura y yo completábamos un tercio de mejores amigas, claro, si así podría llamársele. Ella a diferencia de nosotras, si tenía novio y rentaban un apartamento en nuestro mismo edificio. Con todo lo dicho era notorio que a ella le iba mejor.

—Hermosa, no te afrentes de tu antigua escuela. Según sé, ahí te tenían mucho cariño, ¿no? —Sai tomo la mano de Ino y la guio hacia la entrada del recinto, conmigo ahora siguiéndoles el paso tímidamente mientras trataba de enfocar mis ojos en cada rincón del lugar.

—Sí, Sai. No negare que tuve buenos momentos allá y que quise a aquella congregación como a mi propia madre, pero… ¡Tampoco negare que esta nueva etapa de independencia me emociona! ¡A ti también Hinata, ¿no?! —

—S-sí. Aunque siento un poco de miedo— Me sentía mareada con la sola idea tener que adaptarme a ese nuevo lugar. Era algo que no se me daba nada bien, y más aun tomando en cuenta que a medida que subía por las escaleras me topaba con rostros familiares que, en el mejor de los casos, me observaban con burla, y en el peor de los casos,…con asco. Y ahora solo me preguntaba, ¿Los neoyorquinos tenían tan buena memoria o simplemente esto se aplicaba para recordar a aquellos con gustos extravagantes? Tristemente me quedaría con lo segundo.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque? —Su larga cabellera rubia dejo de ondearse cuando detuvo su caminar abruptamente frente a una puerta. Observe mi horario, y si no me equivocaba, ese era el salón que nos correspondía ahora. Trague saliva.

—Está claro que no le agradaré a nadie—

—No seas negativa Hinata. Te observan por lo bien que te ves—Observe mi holgada camiseta, obviamente con ella no podía decirse que luciera bien, mas todo lo contrario.

—Ino…Realmente agradezco tú apoyo—

—No quiero que agradezcas mi apoyo, necesito que lo sientas—colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, en jarra. —Ahora solo entremos y olvida que todos te observan, porque realmente no lo hacen—

Eché un ojo a mi futuro salón de clases antes de volver mí vista hacia esa chica de ojos celestes. Ella ahora sería mi salvavidas, porque para mí mala suerte Sakura había obtenido un horario distinto: Ella iría por las tardes mientras que yo por las mañanas. Mala, mala suerte.

—Es obvio que todos me observan por mi ¨relación¨ con Sakura. Lo único que ven en mi es la palabra les-les…—me corte, como siempre, incapaz de articular esa palabra.

—Tú no eres lesbiana—completo con exasperación— Sakura si lo es, y no se diga ni una palabra más al respecto—

Observe esa intimidante puerta que me separaría de lo que sería un nuevo mundo. Asome mi cabeza, y retrocedí de inmediato al reconocer el rostro de Sasuke y unos cuantos más testigos de mi arrebato del día anterior. Trague saliva, retrocedí un paso más y me topé con la mirada llena de reprobación de Ino.

—Ya estamos tarde, no nos retrases aún más. ¡Se segura! —Dicho esto, me empujo por la espalda con ambos brazos. No tuve más remedio que sonreír en cuanto me topé con más de 30 rostros sobre mí, más que una sonrisa era una mueca llena de bochorno.

El profesor de cabellos blancos y de apariencia relativamente joven me observo, enarcando una ceja y sin decir palabra alguna. Yo me limite a temblar ahí mismo, tratando de soportar unas cuantas miradas gélidas y otras llenas de asco.

Trague saliva por segunda vez, y busque la mirada de Ino. No encontré a mi salvavidas ahí, sino a una Ino tan llena de nervios como yo. Digo, estábamos hablando de llegar tarde a la universidad, no a la escuela.

Justo cuando me debatía entre salir o prevalecer como florero, el chico del ascensor hizo su entrada en el salón, portando una sonrisa tan grande como su seguridad.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo, y sin permiso alguno, paso frente al profesor y medio cuerpo estudiantil. Encogido de hombros y con una simple sonrisa: Así de sencillo. Así de simple.

— ¿Y ustedes que esperan? —Nos cuestionó el profesor, con su ceja aún más alzada y lleno de expectativa ante nuestras mandíbulas casi desencajadas de su sitio. Tanto Ino y yo aún no nos recuperábamos de la intrepidez de aquel chico. Quizás tener tan buenos modales nos había vuelto paranoicas. Eso era lo que te dejaba estar al cuidado de religiosas.

— ¿E-eh?... —balbucee.

— ¿Qué qué esperan? Estamos en la facultad, no en la escuela, ¿acaso esperan una reprimenda por llegar tarde? —El profesor sonrió y ahora se dirigió al salón de clases—Asistir a clases es decisión del estudiantado, como adultos son ustedes quienes miden sus propias cualidades y son responsables de cada una de sus faltas. Así que, ¿entraran o no a la sesión de clases? —

—S-si—conseguimos articular aun aturdidas por el giro de acontecimientos. ¿Quién habría de pensar que tanta libertad sonaba intimidante en labios de un catedrático?

No podía creerlo. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas disciplinas inculcadas por el monasterio de monjas que me sirvió como profesoras toda mi vida? Observe a Sai, y él solo sonrió con despreocupación: Justo ahí estaba la diferencia entre los sistemas educativos tradicionales y los de un monasterio.

Cruce el salón de clases, siendo a diferencia del chico del ascensor, más torpe y tímida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Mi carácter tímido lo tenía implantado hasta la medula.

El chico del ascensor me sonrió una vez que me detuve justo en el asiento frente a él, uno de los pocos desocupados. El rubor subió a mis mejillas al recordar el incidente de esa mañana.

—C-con permiso—Tome el respaldar de la silla y me senté, recostando mis brazos sobre la paleta y hundiendo mi rostro entre ellos. Tome aire y lo libere. Primera etapa superada: entrar al salón de clases sin morir.

—Continuando con la clase, ¿quién más quiere compartir sus motivos para escoger esta facultad? —levante mi rostro pesadamente y observe a la rubia de la acalorada discusión del edificio de enfrente levantar su mano, la reconocí de inmediato. Aunque ahora lucia más presentable y como una verdadera estudiante de respeto. Su rostro se mostraba seguro y derecho, con una prepotencia que consiguió calarme en los huesos una vez que vi cómo me dirigió su mirada. Pase mi vista hacia atrás, tratando de cerciorarme de que yo era el objeto de aquella chica. Y si, efectivamente: ella me observaba a mí.

Ella carraspeo. —Mi nombre es Shion, provengo de Dallas y una de mis mayores aspiraciones desde pequeña siempre fue el derecho—Encantadora, hermosa y aparentemente inteligente, quien no la hubiera visto pelear con su novio el día anterior diría que era una chica de clase y de envidiar. Su sonrisa más que sincera era vivaz, de seguro con eso habría de conseguir muchos pretendientes, pensé. —Desde que tengo uso de memoria siempre he sido alguien obsesionada con las reglas. Las leyes—recalco con aire de superioridad, pasando una mano por sus cabellos rubios—Como una devota católica y responsable ciudadana americana siempre me ha gustado el orden y el respeto. Creo que una forma de hacer honor a nuestro país es respetar el suelo que pisamos, ¿no? —El profesor asintió—Es por eso que escogí derecho. Es mi deseo hacer cumplir el orden, en TODOS los aspectos, así como un hombre está hecho para una mujer, las leyes están echas para seguirse. Esa es la naturaleza que yo como abogada quiero abogar, valga la redundancia—Nuevamente sentí su mirada sobre mí, tomando sus últimas palabras como una indirecta directa.

Mis dedos se empuñaron y desee llorar. '"Así como un hombre está hecho para una mujer..." Eso iba para mí, y los rostros llenos de burla que se giraron hacia mi fueron la confirmación que me hacía falta.

¿Acaso esa chica era homofóbica? ¿Acaso el amor entre personas del mismo sexo era una violación a la constitución americana? ¿A la sociedad? ¿Acaso aún estábamos en la década de los 60s?

Si Sakura o Kiba la hubieran escuchado hablar, la habrían callado en un dos por tres. A diferencia de ellos, yo me trague mi opinión y me limite a esquivar mi mirada de todo aquel que estuviera en contra de mi "sexualidad".

Di un respingo en mi asiento al sentir un aliento chocar contra mi oído, antes de que este se convirtiera en un suave susurro: —No les hagas caso. El país es libre. El amor lo es—esas palabras de aliento entonadas por tan cálida voz me parecieron el canto de los ángeles mismos en ese instante. Entonces, al girarme y ser testigo de cuando sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa, el mundo entero se detuvo.

El color subió a mis mejillas. —G-gracias—tartamudeé sin palabras.

.

.

Ino y Sai se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana apenas el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Quería acercarme a ambos y recordarme a mí misma que no estaba sola, pero en esas condiciones…obviamente ellos estaban en otro mundo distinto al cual sintonizaba. Pensé en ir a la cafetería, pero pronto me vi tentada a permanecer en el salón una vez que vi la paz que habían dejado los estudiantes al irse. Entre ellos el chico del ascensor, quien no la pensó dos veces para irse con júbilo junto a Sasuke. Aparentemente ambos eran amigos.

Saque de mi bolso mi celular, dispuesta a entretenerme con las noticias del día. Pero pronto la tristeza me inundo al pensar en que no había hecho ningún amigo, y por lo visto, no lo haría en un tiempo cercano. En medio del estupor de mis compañeros de clases, divise varios grupos formados, y por lo que note, en ninguno de ellos haría falta. No es que estuviera necesitada de amistades, simplemente sentía que en la universidad era importante llevar una relación cordial con tus compañeros de clases ya que nunca vendría mal un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando, o al menos eso me había dicho Sakura.

Justo estaba a punto de entrar a una página de cotilleo cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Subí mi vista hacia la persona justo a mi lado, y me topé con Shion y otro grupo de chicos. Entre ellos su novio.

—No nos hemos presentado aún. ¿Cómo te llamas? —

Recuerda que tartamudear es mostrar tu debilidad, me dije: —Hi-Hinata—Misión fallida.

—Lindo nombre—afirmo y paso una mano por sus cabellos, no borrando esa sonrisa de suficiencia de sus labios—Espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Shion, que no se te olvide—extendió su mano y note como luchaba por reprimir una risa, algo que de igual forma pasaba con su grupo de amigos.

Tome su mano y tímidamente la estreche. Pero entonces su novio separo nuestras manos.

—Oye, cuidado. ¿No querrás quitarme a mi chica eh? —Ya sabía por dónde venía todo eso.

—N-no—Cuanto deseaba poder decirles que no tenía ningún interés en ninguna mujer, y que si en algún mundo paralelo me gustaran, Shion sería la última persona en la que me fijaría.

—No me hagas reír Sasori. Lo más probable es que tus acabes engañándome con ella. Hinata no sabe lo muy insistente que puedes ser, eres capaz de enderezar al árbol más torcido—Seguido de esto, ese grupo de 5 personas rieron. —Si tienes interés de cambiar, con gusto te prestaría a mi novio—

—N-no gracias—

—Si no quieres a Sasori, quizás yo si te interese—Hablo ahora un chico de cabellos naranjas.

—P-por favor, ya b-basta—pedí cuando note la mirada fija del chico en mi pecho, estaba casi a punto de romperme en llanto. Era tan débil...

De un momento a otro todo se había convertido en un escenario de acoso. Kiba me había advertido que ese era uno de los males que traía consigo la homosexualidad: Todos parecían querer de una u otra forma hacerte sentir asco de ti mismo. Justo descubriría eso ahora que ya no estaba en un monasterio de solo chicas. Ahora estaba en medio de un campo de guerra minado de ambos sexos y personas homofóbicas.

—No me pidas eso nena. Me harás llorar—Mis ojos no siguieron su siguiente movimiento hasta que sentí como me levanto del asiento al tomarme del brazo, empujándome contra la pared y tomando prisioneras a mis muñecas. Busque cualquier rastro de Ino o Sai pero no los divise a ninguno de ellos. Estaba sola. —Eres muy linda, es una lástima que ambos compartamos los mismos gustos. Pero…—inclino su rostro contra mi cuello—Podemos tener un acuerdo, ¿no te parece? —Paso una mano por mi muslo interior y me observo con unos ojos llenos de burla, admirando el miedo que centelleaba en mis ojos.

—Ya suéltala Nagato. No le gustas, digo, ningún hombre le gusta—se mofo Shion. Entonces Nagato también rio y me libero de su agarre, observando con gracia el cómo temblaba luego de su invasión a mi espacio.

Nagato observo su reloj, y se dirigió de nuevo a mí, haciéndome temblar ahí mismo: —Salvada por la campana pequeña, pero en la próxima…me asegurare de que grites mi nombre. Te aseguro que cuando eso suceda, ya nunca más te atraerán las faldas—Rio aún más fuerte al ver mi reacción. A duras penas contuve las lágrimas, siendo totalmente consiente que estaba cayendo en el juego de ese grupo.

—No llores Hinata. Lo único que tienes que hacer para ser aceptada es ser normal. No sé si te lo había mencionado, pero aquí no admitimos gente de tu tipo—advirtió Shion, ahora con un tono más serio.

Todo quedo claro, había recibido el mensaje: Era homofóbica, y si yo no ¨cambiaba¨ ella se encargaría de hacerme la vida imposible. Parecía una broma, pero tan ridículo como sonaba, incluso en la universidad ese tipo de abusos prevalecían.

.

.

No espere a Ino, y en cuanto el profesor dio por terminada la sesión de clase, tome mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude del salón.

Solo quería llegar al apartamento y llorar, eso era algo que se me daba muy bien. No quería saber de nadie ni de nada. De un momento a otro había perdido interés en la universidad, ni siquiera había sido capaz de prestar atención a la clase con tantas miradas furtivas de Nagato, y ofensas directas de mis compañeros de clases, a esas alturas ya todo el salón de clases tenía claro que yo era ¨diferente¨. Incluso si Naruto, ese era el nombre del chico del ascensor, tuviera alguna duda después de las palabras de Shion, ahora lo tendría claro.

Por un lado…me sentía un poco molesta.

Sentía que no me merecía tales tratos llenos de indiferencia. Podría decirse que mi comportamiento en general era impecable, era injusto. Yo no tenía ningún gusto especial por las mujeres. Al igual que por los chicos, me eran completamente indiferentes. Mi corazón estaba completamente vallado con respecto al amor.

Pero…por osadías del destino Sakura era mi ¨novia¨. Si. Lo era. Más de palabras, pero lo era. Ella lo había propuesto hacía dos años, y había aceptado a medias, es decir, no aceptaba ser su novia real, pero si una falsa.

¿Por qué?

Podría comenzar con una larga lista: Temor, fraternidad, conveniencia, lastima,…culpa.

Culpa. Esa era la principal. Si no fuera por mí, Sakura sería distinta…su vida lo sería.

Si no fuera por mí, Sakura Haruno... sería feliz. Ahora era mi deber intentar que lo fuera lo más posible, aunque eso significará perderme a mí misma en el proceso.

Pero incluso en esos momentos me cuestionaba: ¿Habría hecho bien? ¿Acaso valía la pena?

— ¡Hinata! —

Me detuve frente al edificio de apartamentos, y giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Era el chico del de esa mañana. Presa por el pánico, salí corriendo hacia el ascensor, oprimiendo repetidas veces el número 3 para ir a mi piso. Pero él fue más rápido y entro. Observe con tristeza como las puertas se cerraban frente a mí. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo de verlo ahora que sabía de mis ¨gustos¨? Simple y sencillo: No deseaba ver como una persona tan amable como él reaccionaria, tenía miedo de que ahora su actitud fuera hostil. Si bien en el salón de clases me había dado aquellas palabras de aliento…eso no aseguraba nada, quizás solo se estuviera mofando de mí. Ya lo había vivido con muchas personas que creí que eran diferentes, él no podría ser la excepción.

Luego de tener que cruzar el vestíbulo como un rayo para entrar al ascensor, cuando hablo, sus palabras salieron entrecortadas—Te...estuve… siguiendo. Te vi llorar en clases y…yo quería…—

Tomé aire y apreté mis libros contra mi pecho—S-se lo que dirás…sobre mis g-gustos—tartamudee esas palabras, resignada a escuchar la misma reprenda de siempre.

— ¿Qué? —Escéptico— ¿Piensas que me burlare de ti como los demás? De hecho ¿Crees que me importan tus gustos? —levante mi vista y vi como él reía ante la sola idea. —La verdad es que…creo que eres impresionante por no temer aceptar quién eres. Es admirable, en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien tan valiente como tú—

El rubor subió a mis mejillas, totalmente halagada por sus palabras y deslumbrada por la sonrisa de aprobación en sus labios. — ¿D-de verdad piensas eso? —

— ¡Eso y más! Saber que te interesan…pues…—se rasco la nuca—las chicas no cambia nada, igual me pareces agradable, un poco tímida, pero agradable— alzó su pulgar frente a mí, dando su aprobación al 100%

Iba a decir algo cuando justamente las luces del ascensor se apagaron.

— ¡¿De nuevo?! —

Alguien debía hablar con el administrador del edificio. No podía creerlo, nuevamente fallaba en el mismo día, y justamente con las mismas personas adentro.

—N-no puede ser…—Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sintiendo mi espacio cada vez más reducido.

— ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

—Eh…s-si—Esta vez no irrumpió en mi espacio personal, pero si me observo con preocupación. —P-pero no es la gran cosa, y-ya se me pasará—Trate de esbozar una sonrisa, pero tal parece que no conseguí timarlo puesto que me observo escrutadoramente y después sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, Hinata—

— ¿C-como sabes mi nombre?

—Así escuche que te llamaba tu amiga, ¿No te llamas así?

—N-no, digo, s-sí, me llamo Hinata— ¿Por qué tartamudeaba tanto? Él pensaría que tenía alguna deficiencia mental de seguir así. Carraspee, tratando de recobrar la compostura y comportarme más ¨Normal¨ —Este…quería preguntarte algo—

—Adelante, no hay problema—sonrió y se sentó sobre el suelo, haciéndome seña con su cabeza al ver que solo lo observaba con la interrogante en mi cabeza—Por lo visto esta vez le tomará más tiempo al ascensor para ¨revivir¨, y no te recomendaría que esperaras de pie si eres claustrofóbica. Por sobre todo debes relajarte—

—T-tienes razón—tragándome mi vergüenza, y considerando que nada de lo que dijo era mentira, hice lo que el propuso y me senté a su lado, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos. Siempre guardándole distancias a mi tan respetado espacio personal.

—Entonces, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

— ¿Porque me seguiste?

— ¡Ah! Pues porque te vi…—hizo una mueca—Te vi llorar en clases—Quise morir de la vergüenza ahí mismo, más patética no podía haberme visto—Y luego, cuando saliste del salón te notabas muy triste y yo…solo quería apoyarte, darte unas palabras de apoyo, ¿sabes? No hay nada más reconfortante que unas palabras bien dichas, o eso dice mi abuelo. Así que te seguí para decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo y que nunca te juzgare. Digo, no hay nada que juzgar—

— ¿Cómo notaste que lloraba? Pensé que no…era tan obvia—Digo, podía haber jurado que nadie lo notaria, esa era una de mis especialidades.

—Bueno, pues…—río con despreocupación y paso su brazo detrás de su cabeza—Observar a los demás es algo que se me da muy bien, aunque muchas veces me traten de entrometido—

—A-a mí también me gusta observar a los demás…por eso no creo que seas entrometido—Comencé a jugar con mis dedos, sintiendo la mirada de él sobre mí.

—Lo sabía.

Di un respingo desde mi lugar y levante mi cabeza— ¿Qué sabias?

—Que podríamos llevarnos muy bien. Me gustaría ser tu amigo. Ya está decidido, seré yo quien patee el trasero de todo aquel que se atreva a tratarte mal, ¿Qué dices? —extendió su mano, queriendo sellar aquella propuesta. Observe su mano, era grande comparada a la mía…tan masculina…

—N-no, no necesito un amigo—Me repetí a mí misma en voz alta, recordando las palabras de Sakura. —No necesito ser una carga para ti. Y-yo debería ser suficiente para defenderme sola—

—Lo que tú digas—No mentiría, pero su poca insistencia me desilusiono un poco. —Pero de igual forma me sigues agrandando mucho. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien gay y valiente como tú—

Quise reír ante aquella frase que salió de los labios de aquel chico. Me sentía desilusionada porque de cierta forma él me había…parecido simpático, pero escucharlo llamarme ¨Gay y valiente¨ hacia que perdiera todo el encanto.

.

.

Observe mi reloj de mano. Eran ya pasadas las 5 de la tarde, habíamos pasado unas 4 horas encerrados ahí hasta que los técnicos pudieron reparar el problema. Solo esperaba que no se repitiera, aunque…no mentiría, hablar con Naruto había sido realmente agradable. El tiempo con él se hacía arena y corría a una velocidad impresionante. No me conocía a mí misma, jamás en toda mi vida me había gustado hablar con un chico, más aun por que Sakura se había esmerado en mantenerme alejada de ese mundo en su totalidad. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de explorar ese mundo?

— ¿No quieres tomar un helado?

Su propuesta me descoloco, pero pensándolo bien…nadie me esperaba en el apartamento, se suponía que Sakura debía de estar en clases.

—S-sí.

Solo esperaba que Sakura no se molestara conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz anticipada Navidad y año nuevo! Y que santa nos traiga Naruto the Last subtitulada! :D<strong>

**-SW**

**19 de Diciembre del 2014**


End file.
